Den Norsken Sangen 07
, |presenters = Erik Solbakken Margaret Berger |host = |vote = 100% international jury (First Round) 100% televoting (Gold Final) |entries = 10 |winner = "Lionheart" Sophie Elise |prev = 06 |next = 08 }} Den Norsken Sangen 07 was the seventh edition of the Norwegian music competition that selected Norway's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 10. The selection had one Final and one Gold Final (Super-final) both held in Oslo. Sophie Elise won the selection with her song "Lionheart". Information At first, the seventh edition of Den Norsken Sangen was unlikely to take place due to the high costs of hosting the North Vision Song Contest 9, but on 26th July, the national selection was confirmed by the broadcaster for the start of September and the last week before the songs deadline. All the songs were presented at once on Monday 28th July, during a live streaming. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. In the Gold Final, norwegian televoting decided the winner. Venue Oslo Spektrum is an indoor multi-purpose arena in east central Oslo, Norway. It opened in December 1990. It is currently owned and operated by Norges Varemesse (Norway Trade Fairs), who also own and operate the Norges Varemesse conference center in Lillestrøm which is Norway's largest conference center. Oslo Spektrum is primarily known for hosting major events such as the Nobel Peace Prize Concert, Eurovision Song Contest, and concerts by artists of national and international fame, such as Whitney Houston, Diana Ross, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga and Chris Brown. Songs presentation All the songs were presented at once on Monday 28th July, during a live streaming. In this edition, there was no foreign act, so all the singers came from Norway. They were all quite unknown in the music scene, except Tooji. He represented Norway in Eurovision Song Contest 2012 and announced the Norwegian votes at North Vision Song Contest 4. Tommy Fredvang was the only returning artist in DNS after trying in the forth edition with "Vampyrane" achieving the forth place. Final The final started on 3rd September 2014 with the voting lasting about four days, ending on 6th September 2014. The qualifiers announcements took place the same day. The full results were announced after the end of the selection, on 10th September 2014 (songs deadline day). Performances Apart from the contestants' performances, Alida, performed the winning song of the North Vision Song Contest 9 for the opening of the selection. Greta Svabo Bech feat. Picture Book representing Faroe Islands and Tim Schou representing Denmark in the tenth edition performed their songs "Sunshine" and "Supernova" respectively as interval act. Gold Final Spokespersons Five from the artists that were eliminated in the first round announced the votes from the Norwegian regions. * Eastern Norway: Tooji * Northern Norway: Elisabeth Carew * Central Norway: Tommy Fredvang * Southern Norway: Sebastian Lind * Western Norway: Anders Nilsen Voting In the first round, the juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 will all the songs revieving points. The juries were, apart from the Norwegian, countries from the contest's participants. The four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final where the Norwegian televoting had to decide the winner. Voters 12 points Voting Grid See also * Den Norsken Sangen * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 10 External links *Final Recap *Gold Final Recap *Result Video *Announcement Thread *Final Thread *Gold Final Thread *Result Thread Category:Den Norsken Sangen